Garo-Clash of Darkness
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: When Issei was getting back from another horrible request, he stops for a drink at a vending machine before he gets attacked by this unknown creature. Then he is saved by a young man, who dons in gold armor and calls himself Garo! Just who is this guy? What are Makai Knights and Horrors? What's going to happen next with these new groups at work?


**I don't own GARO or High School DxD…**

**Hey there all! I would like to present to you my first Garo fic ever along High School DXD. Of course, I would like to thank Kamen Rider Super-Fan for helping me out with this idea and for providing the ideas. So please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Beginning of The Night!<strong>

"Aww man! What another crap ass night this was again!" complained Issei Hyoudo, a reincarnated devil who had been killed by his so-called girlfriend or perhaps ex at this point, since she was never really into him, Yumma-chan otherwise known as Raynare one of the Fallen Angels who was kicked out of Heavens by God.

Issei still remembers the memories of that day when he went on his date with her, and thought that he had a chance of finally having a real girlfriend who could perhaps someday let him do _a lot_ of _stuff_ to her someday like touch her ass, boobs, or even better-taking her virginity as he will get to enjoy the body and flesh of a real female woman. Oh man, if that were to happen he'd rub it into everyone's faces especially his friends, Matsuda and Motohama. Unfortunately, he was killed by Raynare after revealing that she was a Fallen right after she has asked him if he was willing to die for her, then was reincarnated into a devil by Rias who had surprised him big time when he woke up to the sight of her naked on his inside his very own room. Ah, oh well, a guy can still dream after all even if he is a reincarnated devil and is no longer a human being anymore.

Right now, Issei was riding on his bike back to the Occult Research Club as he had just finished doing a real horrible job request from some crazy nut job, who wanted him to be gunnie pig for some experiments that he was doing. Thankfully it wasn't anything related to devils or anything supernatural, the client was just some trainnie chef who was trying to improve on his cooking. And boy did Issei have a lot to eat alright, the food was really terrible! Hell, Issei actually thought he was going to die from eating all of that terrible cooking! He threw up more than he can count and was able to keep conscious and moving thanks to his newfound devil strength along with the willpower to even ride this bike of his.

"I never thought there was anybody who can be THAT bad at cooking. Hell, even the stuff he made didn't even look from this world, like it was from outer space or something." Issei thought out loud as he remembered his bad experiences with food. If anything he learned to appreciate food even more because he would sometimes complain about the stuff that he eats sometimes, but after seeing that terrible food, it just made him appreciate a whole lot more. All he wants to do is report back to the club, go home, brush his teeth a hundred if he has to, maybe watch a little adult videos, read playboy, and then finally go to bed so he can ready for another day tomorrow.

As Issei continued to ride his bike back to the school, he spotted a vending machine that was just straight up ahead of him. He stared at it wondering if he should perhaps get something to drink, to wash down that terrible taste of food that's still in his taste buds. Then, not before long, Issei quickly made his decision by going towards the vending machine. He stopped once he reach the large red and blue machine, as he placed a finger on the drink options-carefully choosing which one he should get. The reincarnated devil spotted something that seemed good to him so he dug into his pocket, took out a yen coin from his wallet and inserted it into the slot.

Once Issei was about to push the button, he suddenly heard a growling out of nowhere which got him startled. He stepped back from the vending machine as he was trying to look for what made that noise. It certainly was not a cat, for they are not their large killer-carnivore distant cousin species. Issei continued to look around for what made the growling noise before convincing himself that he must've imagined it. That…or probably that bad food was making him halucinative. Either way, Issei just wanted to get his drink and then go back. After letting out a sigh, Issei turned back to the machine and was about press the button again before hearing that growl again. Knowing that it wasn't his imagination this time, Issei immediately backed away from the machine and looked at the creature that was standing on top of it.

"Wha-What the…?" Issei was at a lost for words as he stared at the creature, which made its predator snarl as it stared at him. It was all black with its body being somewhat skeletal with bits of flesh on it, the body itself was protected by the black bone-like armor it wore, and everything about it just looked terrifying. The creature's head looked more devil than Issei could fathom for, it had gray eyes that started at him, horns on that stuck out on the sides of its temples along with two more sticking out from the back head jagged upwards. Plus, it also had a tail as well.

The black creature roared as it pushed itself off from the vending machine, advancing towards Issei extending out its arms trying to reach for him. Issei reacted by ducking down and rolling out of the way as the creature had just hit the wall. The perverted devil had quickly gotten back up on his feet, as he watched the black creature glaring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable by the way this creature was starting at him. Hell, it wants to him make him its next meal or something! And he just had a bad food experience too!

After letting out another growl the black-boned armored creature shot itself towards Issei, who moved out of the way again. However, mere simple movements are not going to be enough to evade this creature or let alone defeat it. So Issei decided to bring out his Scared Gear, Boosted Gear as he had to concentrate his energy to bring it out. Then, a red gauntlet with a green jewel and golden sharp edges appeared on the reincarnated devil's left arm as he began to get ready for a fight!

Issei knew he wasn't strong enough to face this creature by himself, but given the unfortunate circumstances he has no choice but at least face it head on! He may not be fighter or have had any training, but damn it he sure as hell is going to try!

"Alright, you freaky black boned bastard, let's go!" challenged Issei as the black bone armored creature growled at him before leaping towards him. Issei got his fist up as he lunge a fist at the creature but said create had just bitten his arm, which made the perverted devil let out a wince of pain. Fortunately, it was biting his left arm that was protected by Boosted Geat but even so, despite the Sacred Gear protecting his left forearm there some traces of blood that leaked out. "Agh! Damn!" Isseie kicked the creature off him barely getting it to step back somewhat.

Issei knew that his devil instincts were telling him to get hell out of her, get on that bike and rude his ass up outta here. As much as he wanted to listen to those instincts or perhaps his devil ones, who knows? The boy just wanted to get away from this so he can still live and fulfill his life-long dream of being the Harem King! No way is he going to be killed a second time around!

The creature roared at him again before letting out a pair of dark wings that were that of the Fallen Angles. Issesi gasped at shocked by this wondering what this thing is. _"Wh-What the hell!? It has black angle wings? Is this thing some kind of Fallen Angel."_ Issei thought before shaking his head. _"No, that can't be it. I mean this thing looks more like something that crawled out of hell, which I'm sure it did. Is it like…some kind of Devil/Fallen Angle hybrid or something?"_ The creature interrupted the boy's thoughts as it charged at him which said boy reacted by rolling to the side. _"Ah screw it, I'll think about it later!"_

Unbeknownst to Issei, he was actually close to a truth that was quite yet ready to be revealed. However, it is only a mere thought or theory so someone in his newfound circle is safe from discovering their true origins.

"Urgh…!" Issei struggled to get the black bone armored creature off him as it bit his arm again. Thankfully it was biting the left arm again, much to Issei's relief know that his arm will be somewhat protected due to the armor concealing his flesh. "Damn it!"

"Oh…?" a sudden male voice said out of nowhere causing both Issei and the creature to stop as they tried to look for whoever spoke. Before either of them knew it especially the creature, it was suddenly kicked a few feet back by a black blur who continued to speak. "Oh man, that's not good at all."

Issei watched another black figure as this one was not a monster but had the appearance of a human being. He looked at his savoir who walked over to the vending machine. Issei wondered what he was doing before he got his answer when said savoir had pushed a button as a soda can had popped out of it. Issei thought he was going to steal a drink from him by using his money, which he paid for to buy a drink. However, and luckily, that was not the case as the figure had turned to look at Issei.

"Catch." The can was thrown at Issei who was caught by surprised. Fortunately, Issei had caught the drink in his hands after struggling to keep in place. The reincarnated devil had looked at the person who saved him. "Enjoy, kid."

"H-Hey! Who you callin' a kid!?" Issei shot back only making the male figure smile from beneath the shadows. Then he looked away from him as he placed his focus on the creature that was growling at them. It seemed it wanted their attention, so male figure decided to oblige.

"Geez, you Horrors really love to feast on a nice snack, don't ya?" he said to the creature now dubbed as a Horror.

"Horror?" questioned Issei repeating the word as he was sure he didn't mean the meaning of the word 'Horror'.

"If you don't mind, I say we end this quickly as possible. I'm sure both this guy and I would want to go back to our homes and get a goodnight's sleep, right?" the male said as Issei could see he was looking at him. For some odd reason, he can feel that he was smiling at him. So he responded with a nod. "Good. Now, time to die."

Issei watched his savior, pulling out a sword from its sheath as he held it up in the air. Wondering what he was doing, Issei got his answer once the figure had twirled the sword around that created some kind of circle light in the air. Then said light had shined itself on the figure, who Issei was trying to get a good look at. So far, he was able to see that his clothes were all black (which explains why he wasn't able to see him fully) and his spiky, black/blue colored hair. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to see his face because the light had covered it.

Issei watched as the light had rained down pieces of gold armor that soon covered the spiky haired man's body. Once the armor was donned on him, Issei observed the newly armored man as he widen his slightly at him.

He now wore a black bodysuit with gold armor. The armor itself was all gold with silver accents, his finger tips were that of claws, the feet and leg armor seemed to be modeled after the legging of some animal, around his waist in the centre seemed to be a red triangle, and finally the helmet is that of wolf motif after said animal with bright red eyes. On his left hand there was a ring on his finger that was silver and had the design of a skeleton. In his hand, much to Issei's surprise, the sword he wielded earlier had changed appearance as it was now long and broad with a gold handle; that also held a red triangle as well.

This is Garo!

Issei gaped at Garo-seeing how intimidating he looked due to the wolf head and red eyes, which really fit the intimidation and even more as they glowed for brief moment. Now, he REALLY has to tell Rias and other about this!

* * *

><p>Garo glanced at Horror who merely growled out of irritation with some hint of fear, as it already knew who he is when he donned the armor on.<p>

"G-Garo!" the Horror growled.

"Garo?" repeated Issei, looking at the gold armored man dubbed Garo.

"I'll make this quick." Garo said, approaching the Horror slowly walking towards it. The Horror growled as it charged after Garo, who brought his sword up and slashed its chest making it fall to the ground. The gold armored warrior placed a foot on the Horror's chest, slowly twisting his foot making the creature scream in pain. "Don't wantcha movin' now, hold still." Garo placed his sword up high and pierced it on the Horror'a chest making it scream even more.

Issei watched the Horror screaming in pain as its blood had started to ooze out of its back. Then Garo decided to end it by slashing its chest with one swing as its blood had began to splatter all over the place. Issei placed an arm up seeing the blood was go on him, too. It wasn't very much, the Horror's blood had just reached some parts of his pants, a few small spots on the chest, and a bit on the hand.

Garo gasped as the Horror exploded. Ignoring the explosion, Garo began to proceed towards Issei who stood up on his feet, watching the gold armored man making his way towards him. The brown haired boy gulped not liking how this guy is approaching because his red eyes were just intimidating, and the wolf helmet just made it scarier.

Once they were face to face, the armor had suddenly flown off Garo's body. Now that Issei was able to get a good look at him, he can make out his features now. The person standing before him is a seventeen year old boy with spiky black/blue hair, with bangs parted down the middle framing his face. And just like his armor the eyes were bright red that reminded Issei of said armor. He mainly wore all black with a western style duster coat, black outfit with a red vest, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black boots.

Issei was surprised that this guy was actually his age, because that armor made him look more like an adult. And if that bastard pretty boy, Kiba was here he would admire how much of a knight he looked to be in that armor.

The male gripped his sword tightly as he raised it up in the air. Issei noticed he was glaring at him with his red eyes as if they were looking into his soul. The glare itself was intent and it was the look of someone who's been in countless battles and lived to tell about it. Issei may not be the warrior type or anything, but even he can tell that much. Again he is now afraid and scared that this might be his last day on earth, with the only regret of not fulfilling his dream of being the Harem King.

And then, much to Issei's surprise yet again, the male had placed his sword back into his sheath. Issei wondered why the male had just did what he did, and then suddenly he grabbed his arm while taking out a ring.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" Issei paniced as he saw the ring the red eyed teen had just pulled out. Of course, he had just done what Issei fear, putting the ring on him. "What is this? A proposal or something!? Listen pal, I appreciate you for saving me and all but I do NOT swing that way!"

"Huh?" he blinked at him, confused. "Who said that it was a proposal? I'm placin' it on your index finger, see?" The red eyed teen pointed to the ring on Issei's index finger. "And besides, it's nothing like that. I'm just putting this on because this ring is a protective charm, so those creatures won't be able to come after you."

"O-Oh…Is that it?" questioned Issei looking unsure about this.

"Mmmm hmm." he nodded giving him a smile. "Now please, whatever you do, do not take that ring off. It will protect you at all cost." He told him before turning to walk away.

"H-Hey! What does that even mean? And how some ring going to protect me?" cried Issei as continued to watch young male walk away. Issei lightly growled before letting out a sigh knowing that needs to give this guy his name for saving him. He was about to tell him his name until.

"Enjoy your drink!" he called out, waving one arm before disappearing into the shadows.

Issei sighed from the exhaustion of having to deal with another crazy scenario for tonight. He looked down at his drink seeing that it was a can of cold coffee. "Ugh…this isn't even the drink I wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>Occult Research Club<strong>

Issei returned back to the club after having that experience with that creature and the golden knight called Garo. It had been such a long night and he was getting ready to go home. Unfortunately, he needs to tell Rias about this because he is her servant and is still grateful for his master having to bright him back to life-even thought he had to give up his humanity for it, but nevertheless he's still alive.

"Hey, I'm back…"Issei announced in a tired tone as he dropped his bag and then slumped on the couch. He needed to get a quick break before going back home.

"Issei-kun…?" said Rias Gremory-the red haired heiress of her house hold. She was a really beautiful teenage girl with long crimson red hair that reaches her back with a single strand standing out, cyan-greenish eyes, and was in her school uniform that consisted of a white dress shirt, a black necktie mantle-like cape, a black corset around her abdomen, and a red short skirt. Over all and most importantly, she has one of the biggest breast that a guy could ever hope to grope one day with his bare hands. Oh…how sweet it must be if he could ever cope a feel, at least only once!

"Is there something that matter, Issei-kun?" Issei suddenly snapped out of his perverted thoughts as he looked at his master, who was waiting for him to say something which he obviously did.

"Oh uh, sorry about that, Buchou." he apologized before speaking again. "I'm just having a tough night is all.

Rias giggled at this. "I bet. I'm sure the client must have given you one hell of a dish to taste."

"Ugh, please don't remind me." Issei groaned which only made the crimson haired heiress giggle as he tried to focus on the cold coffee drink in his tastes buds. And then, Issei remembered about the incident and nearly almost forgot about it. He stood up from the couch and went over to Rias' desk and slammed his hands on the table surprising the Gremory.

"Issei…kun?" she questioned to him, wondering what had caused him to act this way. "What's the matter?"

"That's right! I almost forgot!"

"What is it?" Rias asked knowing that this was going to be serious because Issei hardly ever reacts like this unless…he's been….attacked!

"On my way back here I got attacked by this monster that came out of nowhere!" Issei began.

"What!?" cried Rias, outraged that someone had tried to attack one of her cute and precious servants. Whoever they are, they will surely pay and face the wrath of her Power of Destruction! "Who was it Issei? A Fallen Angel, I presume?"

"No." Issei shook his head making the girl look at him confused. "It wasn't a Fallen Angel."

"It wasn't?" Rias blinked expecting the attacker to be one of the Fallen. She wanted to say that her servant must have been delusional, but the look on his face and honesty in his voice had told her otherwise.

"No. At least…I don't think it was." Issei trailed thinking back to the black bone armored creature that almost killed him.

"Do you remember whatever attacked you looked like?" asked Rias.

"Yeah." nodded Issei. "It was a black creature that seemed to be made out of bones with its flesh keeping it together, and its head was all monster-like, no…what am I saying? It IS very monstrous, there were horns sticking out of its head and had these scary gray eyes-that just scared the daylights out of me!" Issei shivered at the mere thought about seeing the image of that monster again, it was just really ugly looking. After taking a quick breather he continued. "Plus, it had wings of a Fallen Angel."

"Wings of a Fallen Angel…?" Rias questioned wondering if he did mean a Fallen Angel. "So then it was a Fallen after all. I mean, no devil can have the wings of a Fallen and still have the appearance of a monster, even though they already taken that position already."

"I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling you the truth. It really was a monster regardless of the wings it had." Issei said sowing that in his tone, he was not lying.

"OK, I believe you." Rias sighed knowing her newest servant is being honest with her. Despite being a pervert he can be truthful at times. "So is this creature still out there?"

"No, I was actually saved by this guy who killed the thing by wearing some gold armor." he explained only.

"Gold armor?" repeated Riase. "Issei go back a little further and tell me what happened."

"Oh right, sorry." Issei scratched his head knowing that he had went a little ahead of his story. After taking a deep breath he began to tell her what happened from the start.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the inheritor of the Garo armor was top of a ten story tall building as he was playing harmonica. He was actually quite good at playing the little instrument; the rhythm he played was very heart-warming as it came from the very essence of his soul. Of course, he would fool around with it playing random songs out of nowhere and then play that theme where prisoners from the old west, would play their harmonicas inside a jail cell.<p>

"Oi, Ryouga." the skull ring on his finger said.

"What's up, Zaruba?" the dubbed Ryouga said to his madou ring known as Zaruba.

"As much I like hearing you play that harmonica, we need to talk." said Zarubua, serious. He wanted to know why his partner had spared that devil kid from that Horror earlier after getting some its blood on him. It was a serious matter after all.

"You want to know why I spared the kid, right?" he asked already knowing that would be the case.

"That's right, why didn't you eliminate him when you had the chance? You know that whenever someone gets the blood of a Horror on them they-" Zaruba was cut off by Ryouga as he spoke.

"I know that's usually the case whenever someone gets the blood of a Horror on them, but when I saw his face I just couldn't help it. He looked so scared to die and I could tell that there was so much he wanted to live for. I saw it in his eyes, so…I decided to let him go." Ryouga explained as he thought about the devil he let go. "Plus, if he is a devil then the blood will go at an even slower rate thanks to the ring."

"Eventually it will reach him due to the blood, regardless of being a devil." Zaruba countered.

"Hey with this crazy supernatural world we're apart of, anything could happen." Ryouga retorted as he smiled at his comrade. "Besides, I bet something really interesting is going to happen soon."

Zaruba let out a sigh already hearing the slight excitement in his partner's voice. Hell, he even actually had the feeling himself that something is going to happen soon. Ryouga had a special gift for sensing these kinds of things.

"Let's go home, Zaruba. I'm starting to get hungry." said Ryouga, starting to jump down from the building he was on.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day-Kuoh Academy<strong>

Issei sighed as he walked over to Kuoh with his bag over his shoulder. After getting home last night his parents had asked about the blood, which he forgot to ask Rias if she could do some kind of cleaning spell on him or something-that would clean up his uniform. Unfortunately, he walked back home with monster blood on him and was lucky enough to tell his parents that it was actually juice that one of his friends accidently spilled on him. And the funny thing is; they actually believe him much to his surprise. Hell, he was even more surprised when there was nobody around the area at the time, especially the police who would stop and ask him about the blood if they had been around his area at the time.

The boy had to thank lady luck for being kind to him for once in his life. If there truly was a being out there that can grant any form of luck, then may it please shine down on him so he can get the ladies instead of that pretty blonde bastard! Jeez, it was worse when he found out he was a part of this whole devil thing too. Then, yet again, it did explain a lot about his charisma though. Ah whatever, he won't think about it anymore.

As he was drawing near the school, Issei glanced down at the ring on his finger still feeling uncomfortable about wearing. It still felt wrong, weird, and mostly creepy about wearing a ring that some guy had to put on him. However, after showing it to Rias, she suggested he kept it on.

* * *

><p><strong>X-Flashback-Last Night in ORC-X<strong>

"_Garo? Is that what he's called?" questioned Rias as Issei had finished telling her about the incident from earlier. _

"_Well that's what that Horror monster said before they fought." Issei told her._

"_I see. So he used a sword to create some kind of light in the air, then armor pieces fell and formed on his body, correct?" Rias said remembering what Issei had told nodded in response. "And you also said this guy is around our ages, right?"_

"_That's right." nodded Issei. "To be honest, I was actually surprised to see that he was somewhere around our ages. I mean, when he put that armor on it was almost as if he were a different person. Plus, he looked kinda scary too because his eyes had glowed red as if he were an actual beast."_

"_You said this armor resembled a wolf, right? If so then it must have allowed him to access the characteristic of said animal, however, from what you told me he seemed to be in control of his actions most of the time." From what her servant had told her, Rias could tell that however saved him must have been in control of his actions. However, hearing this story alone wouldn't be able to help her determine that this person is someone who acquired a Sacred Gear. "I assume you weren't able to catch his name."_

"_No, I didn't get the chance to ask him. After the fight was over, he came up and raised up his sword at me. I thought he was actually going to end my life." Rias frowned at this but dismissed knowing that her servant is still here with her. "But then, he placed it back in his sheath and then suddenly put this on me!" He showed her the ring on his finger._

_Rias stared at the ring curiously before deciding to mess around with her servant for a brief moment. "Oh my, congratulations Issei-kun. You got an engagement ring by the very knight who swept you off your feet, and asked for your hand in marriage." She playfully teased._

_The boy immediately blushed out of embarrassment as he grinds his teeth out of frustration. Oh when he finds that guy, he'll kick his ass for giving him this ring. "It's not like that! Besdies, you know I've got the hots for all the women in the world! I'm gonna be the-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know…King of the Harems, right?" Rias said, waving off the embarrassment the boy was feeling. "Anyway, all jokes aside, what's the ring for really?"_

"_Well, that guy said it was for my protection and that it would keep those… Horrors away or prevent them from finding me. He begged me not to take the ring off at all cost, because it would protect me." Issei said._

_Rias got into a thinking pose. From what Issei had just told her, it seemed as though this person was begging her servant-if not really sounding it from his description-as if his (Issei) life depended on it. The Gremory heiress didn't know if she should let Issei wear that ring, since it was given to him by some stranger. Plus, she could send it to her brother so that way he can tell her what it's actually for. But…if that ring is keeping Issei safe from something then he should not take it off. Deciding what to do, Rias spoke._

"_Issei, we obviously do not know about this guy who saved you, but…I want you to keep that ring on."_

"_What!? Why!?"_

"_If that ring is protecting you from these 'Horrors' of which you spoke of, then it is best to keep it on. At least until we know what it's actually for. So until then, do not take it off."_

"_Oh great." groaned Issei. "What am I supposed to tell everyone?"_

"_Just make something up." Rias smiled at him._

**X-End Flashback-X**

* * *

><p>Issei mentally groaned at the memory as he glanced down at the ring. He already knew that both Matsuda and Motohama will over react about this and then make some more "those" kinds of jokes, which will only piss him off even further. Hell, it was bad enough that Rias had to make those kinds of joke last night and he's sure as hell he'll hear more when he runs into Akeno and the others.<p>

"_Oh, wait a minute…What the heck am I overreacting for? They won't even know I got this ring from some dude who saved my ass last night."_ Issei realized that he had just been overeating out of nothing. Heck, when his parents asked him about the ring he just told them that it was something, he won out of a cereal box because he was having some cereal at his friend's house. And they believed that too. _"I could just use that lie again and tell them that I'm wearing it because it's what all the cool guys do to get a lot of ladies."_

The perverted devil grinned thinking that he was so smart to have come up with a simple and easy lie, that could he simply get away with. As he was making his way to the school gate, the playing of harmonica came out of nowhere. Issei blinked, wondering who was playing a harmonica and where it was playing from. Fortunately, it didn't take too long for Issei to figure out that it was playing from up on one of the trees. He looked at up at said tree and gasped when he saw the teen, who had saved him last night.

"I-It's you!" he pointed at Ryouga, who simply smiled at him and waved.

"Yo!" said Ryouga giving a peace sign as the reincarnated still stared at him from the tree branch he was sitting on. Ryouga jumped down and landed in front of Issei, who was slightly surprised by this causing him to step back briefly before composing himself. "How's everything going?"

"That's it! 'How's everything going?' Is that all you have to say to me!?" he yelled as Ryouga raised a brow at him, confused on what got him so racked up this fine morning.

"Pretty much." he grinned at him.

Issei deadpanned wondering if this guy is just screwing around with him or just acting like an idiot for real. Oh well, it doesn't matter at this point. He still needs to go to school and tell Rias that he saw this guy again. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Oh, and before you answer that, you still have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Oh?" Ryouga placed his hands behind his head as he closed one eye, while using the other to look at Issei. "You mean to your devil master, right?"

Issei widen his eyes in shock as this guy knew that he was already a devil. Well, either he must have figured it out on his own or perhaps when he used Boosted Gear it gave him away. No, no that can't be it. Sure it would look weird that he would be wearing a large red gauntlet that came from some dragon that's living inside, but most people would consider it to be some cos-play toy or something.

"How did you-" Issei was cut off by Ryouga.

"Sorry but…that's for me to know and for you and your master to figure out." Ryouga said, smirk. "Anyway, I just came to check on my patient to see how he was doing. And clearly, you seem to be just fine! I'm glad!" He smiled at him which made Issei frown. This guy is giving him that same friendly smile that Kiba does and he hates it! "Well, you seem to be busy. So I best leave you now, my friend. See ya."

Issei blinked as he watched Ryouga walk away as he waved without looking back at him. Now, Issei was just confused as he wondered what was up with that guy. After blinking twice, Issei suddenly remembered that the man wore the gold armor was still in front of him but now walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going!? I've still got a few questions that you need to answer! Like for instance, why the hell did you give me this ring?" shouted Issei as he suddenly heard whispers of other students present. He glanced back at the school yard-seeing all of the students looking at him oddly as they had just heard what he said. Uh oh…

"ISSEI!" yelled both Matsuda and Motohama as they ran up to him.

"Oh crap…" he mumbled knowing they had just heard what he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark alley there was a man who was trying to hit on a woman, who just stood motionless as she was observing him. She was merely sitting in the alley by herself until this…thing came along and interrupted her nap. It was a real eyesore for this creature to come up to her like this.<p>

"Hey there babe, wanna…get out of here and have some _fun_?" the man tried to flirt with her however he only received an irritating glare from her. To be honest it slightly scared him, but didn't show any signs of her actually scaring him. "Whoa there honey, what's with that look? I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Leave now, you pathetic little worm." she growled at him making him laugh at her.

"Really? What are _you_ going to do about it, huh? Listen, we both know how this is going to end up. And I'll have my way anway. Now how about we stop this little chit chat, I take you back to my room, and then we-" He was cut off from the middle of his sentence when the woman had struck him through the chest with his hand. "Gah!?" He coughed blood.

"You silly little piece of meat, you just don't understand do you?" she said as he looked at her, struggling to even stand as fear appeared in his eyes. "Oh well, I was actually hungry anyway…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh Academy<strong>

Issei groaned as he was not having a good morning. He had to explain to everyone that guy, who gave him the ring, was some back alley merchant dealer who he needed to buy a ring from because he was trying to impress the ladies. Of course, he tried to show it off to all of the girls-hoping they would like it and him in the process, but instead he got his ass handed to him after trying to put more perverted effort into trying to get these now. Which is now, and currently, he covered in bruises along with his own blood. It wasn't much and even with his new devil resilience he still felt course over his body, but that would heal over time. On the bright side, it didn't hurt as much when he was human. So that was a plus.

Oh and another thing, he could not take off the ring which got him panicing. He tried taking it off for hours non-end last night and even now when he woke up. When he tried to take off for everyone, he told them that another reason why he needed to meet with that guy because it was glued (A lie) onto his finger! Of course all of the girls laughed at him saying he got what he deserved for being a pervert. Sure. They'll laugh now, but someday he'll get them all back.

The beaten up devil made his towards the old school building, where they Occult Research Club was at. It was lunch time right now in the school but he needed to get away from everyone, especially Matsuda and Motohama since they were both being asses at this moment. Might as well check in with the club room, so that way he can be prepared for tonight's torture being with more weirdos than he does with regular people, who he's still dying to land on-that way he can make this devil shit a whole lot easier. In order to become a High-Class he needs to do all of this community crap so he can finally score with a lot of ladies! For now, he has to do all of this crud.

* * *

><p><strong>Occult Research Club<strong>

Inside the ORC room, Rias sat in her desk as she had just finished telling her servants about the incident last night that Issei had gotten himself into as they were going over one another's thoughts and opinions.

One is a girl around her age and another third year student like her. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail held by an orange ribbon and has purple eyes. Like Rias, she also wore the girl's school uniform as well. This is Akeno Himejima.

The second devil is a boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes, has a mole below the left eye, and looks as though he can get the attention of a lot of girls while making a lot of guys jealous. They either want to beat him up or wish to be him all the same. This is Kiba Yuuto, the bishounen that every girl loves and the one that every guy hates.

And finally the third member of the group is a short girl with silver hair, golden-yellow eyes and looks to be mascot for the whole school that everyone find cute as well as love. This is Koneko Toujou.

"A knight you say?" Kiba spoke with interest as Rias had just told them what Issei told her about last night's incident with that Horror creature. "And did he really look like a knight?"

Rias couldn't help but chuckle at Kiba's enthusiasm as he knew her knight would be interested in crossing blades with another knight, it doesn't matter if is a devil or not. "Well that's what Issei said about him, but unless we see this guy for ourselves; we won't know."

"And he calls himself Garo?" Akeno asked.

"That's what the creature had called him before they fought, or so I'm told by Issei at least." Rias said.

"Hmm…?" Kiba wore a thoughtful look trying to see if the name Garo would pop into his head. Unfortunately, he had no luck. There wasn't any famous knight he could think of with that name. "Well, I'm willing to say that 'Garo' must be his title."

"And why do you say that?" Koneko asked.

"Well think about it, Issei told Buchou that this Horror called him Garo after summoning this armor. So I bet Garo must be a title instead of a name. Sure there are those who can make a name for themselves, but that's only by title, based on their abilities or deeds they have done. Therefore it is safe to assume that it is a title instead of name." Kiba explained.

"As expected of my Knight, I too was thinking that as well." mused Rias knowing that Kiba would immediately pick that up before anyone else did.

"Buchou, have you tried to look up either Garo or these Horror creatures?" Akeno asked.

Rias let out an irritable sigh as she looked at her Queen. "I tried. I've already read all the books that I own, and even went so far is to looking up all of my family's online secrets on my laptop. And yet, I couldn't find anything on Horrors or this Garo person that Issei told me about."

"Well that's odd." added Kiba. "Do you think there's something fishy going on here?"

"It looks that way. I mean with how we live our lives as devils, I don't think should be anything new or surprising."

"In any case, we won't anything until we either see this guy for ourselves." Koneko added not wanting to talk about this anymore. She would more rather see him in person instead of talking about him. Surely, that would not make any difference.

They all nodded, agreeing with the pettie Rook as the door had opened revealing Issei who looked really annoyed as he stormed inside. Rias and the rest of the peerage just stared at him as he began to speak. "Buchou, I need to know what my jobs are for tonight!" he shouted while making his way over to her desk.

"Ara, ara, what's gotten you into high gears, Issei-kun?" Akeno playfully asked knowing full well that he must be upset with that ring on his finger, since it was given to him by another boy.

"I'm having a really bad day is all." he replied.

"You should since your perverted ways are getting you beaten up by almost every girl in this school." Koneko said, noticing all of the bruises on him. Honestly, she had wished to be wherever Issei was at so she could teach her so-called sempai a lesson.

Issei huffed at this.

"Or…is it because of that lovely ring you have on your finger?" Kiba joked only causing Issei to grind his teeth at him.

"Watch it pretty boy! Don't say anything else!" he growled. Kiba merely shrugged deciding to keep his mouth shut as he still kept a friendly smile.

Rias chuckled at the interaction her servants were having before looking at Issei. "As much as I would love to tease you again about the ring on your finger, I'm afraid that will have to wait for another time. We will not be taking on any request later on tonight."

"Huh?" Issei blinked at her. "Why? Did something come up?"

"As a matter of fact yes, something did come up. I received a message from one of the messengers of the underworld. Apparently, a stray had gone loose and ran away from its master. So when school ends, we'll go out and find this little runaway and exterminate it."

Issei blinked as he didn't know what his president was saying. However, he decided to ignore this because he would surely find out tonight. And lunch would be over soon anyway.

* * *

><p>Ryouga sat on the edge of rooftop of some random building as he watched the sun go down. It was always wonderful to see a sunset only to watch said sun go down as the night begins to step in. He felt the wind breeze through his hair and looked down to see all of the citizens minding their own business.<p>

"Get ready, Ryouga…Night is approaching." Zaruba said as the teen looked down at the Madou.

"Relax Zaruba, just let the peacefulness sink in and worry about the mission later." Ryouga lazily said as he was almost about to drift off into sleep, until the Madou had yelled at him.

"Oi! Don't you dare fall asleep on me! Stay awake, will ya!" Ryouga snored only causing Zaruba to sigh in annoyance. He sometimes wonder how this guy ended up being both the Golden Knight and his partner.

"Wake up, Ryouga!"

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse<strong>

Visor hid deep inside an abandon warehouse somewhere in the woods, where anyone would hardly find her. Of course, that was a lie because she knew by now that one of the messengers or more likely the arc duke would send out a message to one of the devil families to eliminate her. And she will be waiting. Like all stay devils who have had the courage to leave their former masters-they care little about any other devils that will try to stop her from taking her freedom. What point was it to serve a master but not be truly free? It is ludicrous…

When these devils come, she will exterminate them all! And if they somehow manage to beat her, then she would gladly die instead of going back to her so-called master. There was no point in serving that cur anymore.

"Oh…?" Visor heard a voice coming from behind her as she spotted a woman appearing out of the shadows. "I can feel a lot of Inga from within you. Certainly, you will make a delicious meal." The woman licked her lips.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Visor snarled as she started at the woman.

"Ironic coming from a fake." she grinned at her.

"Fake?" blinked Visor. "So I guess that makes you a devil, huh? Were you sent here by the arc duke to kill me?" Whoever this woman is she will kill her no matter what.

"So it's true. Your kind has no idea what my kind are, do you?" she mused starting to approach Visor. "Oh well then, I suppose I can teach on what a true devil is."

Visor felt fear up her spine once she gazed at the woman's monstrous grin. However, the former devil servant shook her head. There is no way she would let some random devil scare her! Not if there is anything she can do about it!

* * *

><p>Outside in the woods, the group was making their way towards the location of the stray devil as they began to tell Issei what stray devils are. It starts out with them being devil servants like they are or simply devils, who just serve the household of one of the seventy two pillars. If one of them were decided to quit-they would simply leave their master and become a stray devil.<p>

Rias never liked stray devils. They were just selfish creatures who have betrayed their master's love and care along with their trust. It disgraces all devils alike since they try so hard to care for their servants to see them for who they are, instead of treating them like tools. However, unforgivable acts such as this must be punishable by death. Of course, since Rias' clan is known for caring for their servants she will try to give this stray a chance before letting its master with the little runaway.

"We're here." the Gremory heiress announced as they stood in front of the warehouse, where their target is at. They walked inside as they began to look around for their target trying to sense its yoki. However, to their surprise, there was nothing.

Koneko was idly looking around wondering if the target is concealing its presence, so it could jump out for a sneak attack. When her sense of smell began to kick in, the pettie girl began to cover her nose with her hand.

"Blood." she said catching her friend's attention.

"What was that?" asked Rias looking at Koneko.

"I smell blood and it's coming from over there." she pointed at a dark corner of the room as the group began to stare at said corner. They were about to approach it until someone had stepped out of the shadows. It was woman who had blood all over her face as she merely stared at the group.

"Oh? More devils, huh?" she said causing them to intently watch her.

"That blood…"Koneko began. "It's from the target we were after."

Rias and the others widen their eyes at this as they stared at the woman. "Who are you? And what did you do to the target we were suppose to eliminate?" demanded Rias.

"Oh you mean that silly little piece of meat? I devoured it." she said causing them to grimace at this. All of them had gotten the feeling that something was very wrong here. "You know, you fake devils really make a bad meal compared to humans. I mean really, you all taste like dried up pieces of shit with no flavor what so ever, unlike humans who have much more flavor than any of you. But I suppose I can-"

The woman was cut off before all of them had heard a harmonica playing out nowhere. Issei widen his eyes knowing that _he_ is here!

"He's here…" Issei whispered. Rias heard him as she was about to ask what he meant before they spotted someone walking towards them. All of them looked at a young male dressed in all black as he continued to play his harmonica.

* * *

><p>Ryouga decided to stop playing his harmonica, much to his dismay, as he looked at the Horror and the devil peerage along with Issei who stared at him. It was nice to have a company around to hear him play his harmonica. He should ask them how they like it after he deals with the Horror.<p>

"I'm afraid you won't be anyone tonight, Horror." Ryou said as he drew out his blade. The woman stared at the blade and immediately knew who he is.

"Makai Knight!?" she growled. Why did this prick have to come right now of all time!? She was about enjoy her new course meal!

"Makai Knight?" questioned Kiba as he started at the newcomer. His fellow devils along with their master had stared at him as they decided to keep out of this, and watch how this should turn out.

Ryouga said nothing as he jumped over to where the woman was at. The Gremory group was surprised that he had just jumped ten feet from where they were to the culprit, who had killed their target. Once Ryouga was in front of the woman, he smirked at her as she began throw various punches and kicks. Ryouga deflected them all and quickly kicked her abdomen sending her crashing into a pile of stacked wood boards.

The Gremory peerage watched as wood boards were coming at Ryouga, who began to slice through each of them with his blade. He cut through all of the wood boards in a single clean swipe as he perfectly had cut them down the middle.

"His sword skills are amazing!" Yuuto praised as he watched other knight demonstrate his swordsmanship. The other devils couldn't help but agree as they continued to watch the battle.

Ryouga patiently waited for the Horror to emerge until chains had suddenly came at him from where the said Horror was at. They came at him in swift motions, but Ryouga was able to deflect and cut them all through. The woman had jumped towards him from the pile wood board as she sent punches and kicks at his way. Ryouga blocked all of her attacks and tried to cut her with hsr sword, which made little contact sparks flew off her body.

"I'm going to end this right now, Makai Knight!" the woman growled as she changed into her Horror form. She took the appearance of a metallic armor which resembled that of the Iron Maiden herself.

"My thoughts exactly!" announced Ryouga, twirling his sword up in the air creating the light circle as gold armor fell and formed around him, becoming Garo.

Rias and her peerage (save for Issei) were surprised to see that Issei wasn't lying about this guy wearing gold armor and that it took the resemblance of a wolf.

"Garo!" the Horror Ishtarb growled.

"I'd say don't wear it out, but that ship has long sailed." Garo musingly joked before he charged at the Horror as it tried to send multiple chains at his way only for the Golden Knight to easily slice through them.

Garo leaped up in the air as he sliced through more chains before finally reaching his target. The Gold Knight's blade made contact with the Horror's metal form as sparks came flying off before he spun around and kicked her in the gut, thus pushing her back somewhat but just in time to pierce his blade through her exposed face. Ishtarb screamed in pain as her blood came spilling out as Garo pushed his sword even deeper before she exploded as Garo dismissed the armor.

Ryouga let out a sigh as stretched his arms and was about to walk out of the building before.

"Akeno, now!" shouted Rias as a barrier suddenly formed around the area they were in.

"Hmm?" Ryouga blinked looking bored as he stared at the devil peerage.

"Hold it!" Rias sternly said walking over to him. "You're not going anywhere until I get answers on what happened here tonight. So who are you? And what was that thing?"

Ryouga simple stared at her with his red eyes as his expression had turned emotionless. He didn't like how this red haired girl was making her approach, it wasn't friendly at all.

Issei watched as Rias was trying to get answers out of this guy. As much as he wanted to know what was going on, he did feel a strong sense of duty to repay this guy for saving his ass last night from that other Horror creature. Oh he just knows that Buchou is going to get on him bug time for this, but it was the least he could do.

"Buchou!" announced Issei getting everyone's attention. "I say we let him go."

Everyone except Ryouga gasped at this before the Gremory spoke. "Issei, what are you saying? You know we can't do that unless we know what's going on."

"I know that but…he saved my life, so this the least that I can do to repay him back."

"Spoken like a true knight, Issei." Yuuto musingly chuckled as he looked at his King. "Perhaps Issei is right on this one, Buchou. If he truly feels obligated to repay him back for saving him by letting him go, then who are we to get in the way of that?"

Rias thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. It was true that in knight's horror they have a strong sense of duty and pride within them, so it would be right to let him go. After all, he did save one of her precious servants so at least she grant him that much.

"Akeno, put down the barrier." Rias commanded with a sigh. Her Queen nodded as she put down the barrier. The peerage king looked at Ryouga, who smiled at both Issei and Yuuto.

"Hey thanks a lot fellas!" he smiled while giving them the piece sign. Yuuto merely smiled and waved at him while just crossed his arms and looked from him.

Ryouga began to walk away as he pulled out his harmonica and started to play it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the city stood a lone figure who let out a disappointed sigh while writing down on a notebook.<p>

"It appears as though my theory has failed. Oh well, I could always try again. Perhaps testing another one of those stray devils will be a good idea before moving on to those Fallen Angles." he said before looking at the direction where Garo had destroyed one of his Horros. They have no idea what's in store for them…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then everyone! I hope you all liked this fic. I would like to apologize for any mistakes that I may have made, but Garo is still relatively new to me so I still need to watch more episodes to get the feel of it, but nevertheless I hoped you all liked it.<strong>

**And again, I would like to thank my friend, Kamen Rider Super-Fan for helping me out with this first chapter so until next time…Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
